


Harry Potter au Clexa

by EagleOwl19



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, about Clexa in the Harry Potter universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clexa Harry Potter Au

Not mine

“Grrr!” Clarke swallowed abruptly, as Octavia slammed her bag down on the table. “Good morning to you to” Octavia huffed again, as she sat down opposite Clarke. “Why are you in such a good mood?’ Clarke asked with a small smile. “Are you seriously asking me that?” Octavia snapped. “Yes” Clarke replied trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

“Your girlfriend woke me up at 5 this morning. Something about getting a head start on quidditch practice.” Clarke nodded; she decided not to tell Octavia that she had known about Lexa’s early start to training. “There you guys are!” Raven called as she sat on Clarke’s other side. “You missed the funniest thing in potions” 

Raven was trying to stifle her laughter to continue her story. “Bellamy was trying to show off, to that Slytherin girl. You know Echo, anyway he wasn’t paying attention to his cauldron.” Bellamy crashing into the Great Hall cut her off again. His eyes darting round looking for “RAVEN DON”T YOU DARE!” Bellamy bellowed. Octavia seemed to snap out of her bad mood, at the sight of panic on her brother’s face. 

“He set his trousers on fire” Raven cackled. Bellamy groaned as he slumped on the bench next to Octavia. “Great now the whole school, will know by dinner,” Octavia laughed. “Serves you right for showing off” Bellamy shook his head, “so much for sisterly love” Octavia snorted. “Doesn’t count if you’re being a dick” Bellamy huffed. “Congratulations Bell, at least you got Octavia out of her bad mood” 

At the mention of bad mood, Octavia frowned. “Oh yeah I forgot about that” Bellamy’s brow furrowed. “Why were you in a bad mood O?” Octavia huffed. “Because Lexa woke me up at 5!” Raven snorted “And she’s still breathing?” Octavia crossed her arms. “Only because I didn’t want to be on the receiving end, of one of Clarke’s jelly legs jinxes” 

Clarke looked up from her charms book. “I wouldn’t put a jinx on you 0,” she said sweetly. Octavia looked shocked, “I don’t believe you” Clarke winked. “How are things with you and Lexa?” Raven asked. Clarke nodded; “Really good” “You know, you seem a lot happier now you to have made it official” Clarke blushed at Raven’s words. “Yeah I thought she’d chill out, now she was sleeping with you” Clarke rounded on Octavia.

She blushed red, “We haven’t, you know its none of your business” Octavia laughed, “You to haven’t” she motioned with her hands. Raven snorted, “Talk of the devil” Raven nodded towards the door, where Lexa was making her way towards them. Closely followed by Lincoln, “Hey” Lexa greeted. Lincoln smiled as he sat down next to Octavia, stealing some of her toast. Clarke smiled as Lexa moved to stand behind her.  
“Practice ran over, sorry we’re late” Lexa picked at Clarke’s toast. Clarke turned in her seat. Pulling Lexa closer by her hips, Lexa took the hint, and leant down. Clarke kissed her briskly. Pulling back frowning, Lexa looked confused. “You haven’t showered yet have you?” Lexa straightened. “I thought you liked the rugged and dirty look?” Clarke smiled. “I do but, you smell like you need a shower” Lexa nodded, “Fine” she crossed her arms before heading for the door.

“Ok I take it back, she hasn’t chilled out that much” Octavia said as the others laughed. Their laughter was cut short, when Lexa stormed back in she said nothing to Clarke. Before she threw her over her shoulder, Clarke started to protest. As Octavia and Raven roared with laughter. “Lexa put me down!” Lexa shook her head. As they disappeared to the entrance hall. 

“How cute are they?” Raven said with a grin. Octavia didn’t say anything, “Come on O, a happy Lexa equals no early morning quidditch” Octavia brightened at Raven’s words. “Didn’t Clarke warn you about practice yesterday?” Lincoln asked. Octavia rounded on him, frown back in place. “Clarke knew about that!” Lincoln nodded. Octavia got to her feet, wand twirling in her fingers. She stormed after Clarke. “O don’t do anything stupid!” Bellamy called after her. They heard a crash. 

“To late”


	2. the bet

Chapter 2

“I know you’re not hiding homework, so hand it over,” Octavia said with a knowing grin. Raven shrugged “Not going to happen O” she replied with a challenge in her voice. Octavia nodded, considering her response before snatching the parchment. Raven’s eyes went wide, diving over the desk. Octavia held the parchment at arms length. Raven pulled at her arm, Octavia could just make out the title.

‘Who gave Clarke her hickey?’ Octavia rolled her eyes, “Seriously you’re taking bets on who Clarke kissed?” Raven nodded, “You’re just annoyed you didn’t think of it first” Octavia snorted, “Its like you want Clarke to kick your ass” Raven laughed. “Wait you already have how much on me?” Raven clapped. “That’s just from this morning. Apparently you give off a vibe” Octavia’s eyes narrowed, “Forget Clarke I’m going to kick your ass” 

 

“Lexa you ready?” Lincoln called; Lexa was running a towel over her hair. “Did you hear about the pool Raven’s running?’ Lexa’s brow furrowed “What pool?” Lincoln shrugged. “Apparently Raven’s been taking bets on who gave Clarke her hickey” The towel slipped from Lexa’s fingers, Lincoln looked concerned as the towel hit the floor. “You ok?” Lexa nodded, but she was far from ok.

News of Raven’s pool had gone viral. From what she had heard, Octavia was a front-runner. She wasn’t even mentioned, she found Raven in the Great Hall. “Hey Raven” Lexa said calmly. Raven looked up from her food, “Lexa” she greeted. “I heard about the pool you’re running” Raven’s eyebrow went up; expecting Lexa to tell her it was a wrong. But was surprised, when Lexa put down a sack of coins. “I want to make a bet”

“RAVEN!” a shout erupted from outside the Great Hall. Raven gulped she knew that voice. She knew that tone as well; she looked at Octavia who was laughing. Raven scowled before sliding under the table. Clarke stormed in, eyes blazing. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table. Stopping by the bench, where Raven was hiding. Octavia was trying not to laugh. Clarke put her hands on her hips. She kicked the bench. 

“Raven it’s very obvious you’re hiding under the table. But I’ll give you till the count of three. If I reach three, I will assume you’re not under the table. Therefor you won’t be in any danger, when I set fire to it” Raven stuck her head out, “Before you get mad” she said sweetly. “To late” Octavia muttered. Clarke waved the parchment in Raven’s face. “You left this in the book you leant me” Raven’s face fell. “You’ve been taking bets on who gave me my hickey” 

Raven stood up; “It was just a bit of fun” Clarke nodded. “I feel like I should put you and everyone out of their misery” Raven looked confused. Well half confused, half getting ready to make a break for it. Clarke ran her finger, down the list. She pointed to the name; Raven’s eyes went wide. “Her, wait, what!” Clarke smiled. Clarke felt a hand on the small of her back. She didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. 

Lexa held her hand out, Raven was scowling. She tutted, before handing over the moneybag. Lexa smiled, as she grasped Clarke’s hand. As they turned to leave, Lexa turned back. “I thought you of all people, would be able to recognize my handiwork” she said with a wink.


	3. Shower Scene

Chapter 3

The water rushed past them, as Clarke encircled her arms round Lexa’s neck. This is the first time they’d been alone all week, and Clarke planned to make the most of it. Lexa had been training non- stop, for her next quidditch match. So Clarke had surprised her, innocently offering to wash Lexa’s back of course. That had been half- an hour ago. She was pretty sure; Lexa was fully intent on leaving a hickey on her neck. Not that she was complaining. 

Someone calling her name brought her from her musings. “Clarke?” She felt Lexa freeze, arms loosening from her waist. It was Octavia, Clarke kept quiet hoping Octavia would leave. “Clarke? I saw you come in here” Lexa resumed her work on marking Clarke’s neck. Making it hard for Clarke to concentrate. “Octavia I’m kind of busy here,” she said as calmly as she could. She felt Lexa laugh against her neck. 

She heard Octavia laugh, “I gathered that Clarke, but I also worked out you can’t run away from me when you’re naked so” Clarke didn’t need a mirror to know she was blushing. “I didn’t know you thought about me naked” She heard Octavia’s bark of laughter. “You’re confusing me with Raven” She felt Lexa laugh again. “What was it you wanted O?’ Clarke asked, fully intent on getting rid of Octavia as soon as possible. “Oh I bumped into that guy, you went out with you know for coffee?’ She felt Lexa stop completely and step back. “Clarke you listening to me?” Clarke pleaded with her eyes, trying to ease Lexa’s stress levels. “Yeah I’m listening” 

“Well he asked if you wanted to do it again,” Octavia sounded so carefree, completely unaware of the situation she was causing. Lexa’s eyes were darting around, looking anywhere but Clarke. “Clarke what should I tell him?” Octavia called. Clarke made to cup Lexa’s face. But she flinched backwards, clearly hurt. There relationship was still very new, fragile and this could set everything back. “O can I talk to you later, I’m really finding it hard to concentrate” She was also finding it hard to keep Lexa from running. 

She heard Octavia sigh, “Sure I’ll see you at dinner” she heard Octavia leave and the door latch behind her. Before she could even think, Lexa had grabbed her towel and vanished. Clarke let out a frustrated sigh, and she grabbed her own towel and followed Lexa. Who was rapidly pulling on her clothes, “Lex” Clarke said moving closer to her. Lexa shook her head, “It was before we made any of this official” even Clarke winced at her own words.

Lexa shook her head, Clarke sighed she knew Lexa wasn’t a big fan of talking. Especially when it came to feelings. But right now she needed Lexa to speak. Give her some clue, about what was going on in her head. “Lex I need to know what’s going on in your head” Clarke reached out again, pulling Lexa’s hand away from her shirt. Where she had been trying and failing, to button her shirt. Lexa didn’t pull away, but she didn’t look at Clarke either. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa said it so softly, Clarke almost didn’t catch it. 

Clarke sighed, “It was just coffee, more of a study session” she chose the word session, very carefully. Knowing the word ‘date’ might make Lexa even more uncomfortable. Clarke pulled Lexa’s other hand away from her shirt. Bringing it to her cheek. She knew Lexa was better at showing how she felt, than talking about it. Their eyes met, and Clarke could see the uncertainty clouding Lexa’s eyes. She brought Lexa’s other hand to her chest. Placing it over her heart, Lexa nodded. A slow understanding nod, no more words were spoken as Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck. 

Clarke smiled, pulling Lexa closer. She kissed her cheek, smiling as she began to pull her clothes back on. Lexa straightened her shirt, as Clarke grasped her hand again. Leading her out of the bathroom, and down the corridor towards her dorm. As they disappeared round the corner, Octavia stepped out from behind the statue of Gwendolyn the Gaunt. Mouth hung open, at what she had just seen. Sure she had an inkling Clarke was seeing someone. She never would have guessed, it would be tall dark and brooding Lexa. She smiled, and laughed at the thought of Raven’s face when she found out. 

fin


	4. Easy mistake to make

Bellamy watched Octavia, unroll the parchment as the owl took off. Normally he wouldn't be paying this any attention.But it was happening on an almost daily basis. "Bellamy are you listening to me?" Miller asked. Bellamy turned his attention back to Miller, "Yeah of course" he replied. Taking a swig of his pumpkin juice, Miller's eyebrows went up. "So you think I should do it?"

Bellamy nodded without hesitation, "Totally Bro" he clapped Miller on the shoulder. Miller still wasn't convinced, Bellamy was really listening to him. "Nate?" Miller turned and smiled at Bryan. "You ready to go?" Miller glanced at Bellamy before nodding. This seemed to shake Bellamy, from his thoughts. "Where are you going?" Miller smiled. "To go do, what you said I should do" Bellamy nodded. Miller shook his head, wrapping his arm around around Bryan's shoulders.

By the time Bellamy turned back, Octavia had disappeared. He slammed his fist on the table, in frustration. On his way to potions, he caught sight of Octavia again. He nearly did a double take. Octavia was standing just out of sight, of the crowd of students. Talking in hushed whispers with "Raven?" Bellamy said. A bit to loudly, as a group of 2nd years jumped as they passed. As the late bell rang, he saw Raven slip away into the crowd. His whole, 'You better not hurt my sister speech' was going to have to wait.

After his last class of the day. He headed towards his dorm, intent on dropping his bag off before dinner. He caught sight of Raven, hurrying past him. Holding a huge bag of Honeydukes sweets. He debated whether or not to follow her. His curiosity won, as he took off after Raven. He stopped down the corridor from her. Raven glanced left and right, before slipping into the classroom. Bellamy waited for a few minutes, to see if Raven would pop back out. When she didn't he walked towards the classroom.

He leant his ear against the door, he heard several voices and "Giggling?" He pushed the door open with a bang. "Ah Ha!" He shouted. His mouth went dry. Not only was Raven with Octavia. But she was also with Monty, Miller and Bryan, they were all crowded round a window. "Bell what are you doing?" Octavia snapped, jumping to her feet. "I thought you and Raven were" he waved his hands, trying to emphasise his point.

Octavia was about to respond. When a loud chorus of "Shhhhh!" Interrupted them, Octavia turned back to the window. Sitting down next to Raven. "Look!" Miller said tapping Raven on the head, with a chocolate frog. "They are so cute" Raven said with a grin. Bellamy looked over Monty's shoulder. It took his eyes a second to adjust, to the brightness of the snow. Before he saw them.

Clarke and Lexa, were walking across the grounds. He watched as Clarke tapped her hand against Lexa's. Even he smiled, as Lexa shyly entwined her fingers with Clarke's. "So you guys were just spying, on Clarke's first date with Lexa?" They all nodded.

"What did you think we were doing?"


	5. You just got Played!

Chapter 5

“It’s a scarf ” Bellamy muttered, “Yeah but its not Clarke’s scarf is it. I mean its not Ravenclaw colors to start with” Monty explained. “Anyone could have given her that scarf” Miller chimed in. “Yeah but its Gryffindor colors, so it must have been someone in Gryffindor” Octavia replied. Bellamy was about to reply, when he noticed Raven being unusually quiet. “Raven something to share?”

Raven looked up like a deer caught in headlights. “Me? Nope” she replied looking back at her lunch. Bellamy raised his eyebrow at Miller, who nodded. Bellamy stood up, as did Miller. They sat either side if Raven, “Does she look like she knows something?” Bellamy asked in a teasing tone. Miller nodded, “She looks like she knows a lot of things” Raven tapped her fork against her plate. Ignoring them. “Normally she would tell us straight away, but she must have been sworn to secrecy” Bellamy commented.

Raven tapped her fork against her plate, a bit harder. “Being sworn to secrecy wouldn’t scare her though. Being on the end of a nasty jinx on the other hand” Miller, replied. Raven’s tapping was so hard now; she was surprised the plate didn’t crack. Bellamy nodded, “Come on Raven, we all know you want to tell us” Raven’s tapping stopped. “I can’t,” she said through gritted teeth. Octavia having had enough, of the interrogation. Stood up she walked round to Raven’s side of the table. She took a deep breath, “Lexa gave Clarke that scarf” she pulled Raven to her feet. 

Wrapping an arm round her shoulders, “Come on Rae, lets leave them to it” Raven opened her mouth to respond. But settled her arm around Octavia’s waist. “Sounds like a plan O” They left Miller and Bellamy staring open mouthed at each other. “What just happened?” Bellamy asked, Clarke slid into the bench across from him. Stealing a sausage from his plate.

“You my friend just got played” Clarke said with a grin.


End file.
